Fifty Shades of Greg
by frostbittenprincess15
Summary: Greg Frickard has a problem. Ben and Emily are the solution. Crackfic of Ben, Emily, and Greg. Be prepared.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to Fifty shades of Greg, a fic written because of a twitter storm. It'll be fantastic.**

The library was empty during the day. Greg liked it that way, he had more time to watch the lovely miss Emily Potter as she worked. He loved everything about ms. Potter. The way she walked, the way she talked, everything about her was perfect.

"Hey Emily." Except for her boyfriend. Ben Arnold waltzed through the door like he owned the place. The local radio station host had a confident air around him as he walked up to the library counter, planting a kiss on Emily's lips. Greg rolled his eyes as he watched them, wishing himself to be in Ben's place.

"Hey, Benny." She smiled. Greg made a noise of disgust, causing Ben and Emily to turn to him, and Ben groaned.

"What do you want, Frickard?" He asked. He couldn't even be bothered to use Greg's full name. What a jerk.

"Nothing, Benny." He said, mocking the nickname that Emily gave Ben. Ben rolled his eyes, sighing.

"What are you even doing here, Greg? Shouldn't you be at your frog murdering restaurant?"

"I'll have you know that we do not 'murder' frogs… we are very humane to them." He crossed his arms. "And Granny is running it today, if you must know. So I decided to come to my favorite library in town."

"Actually this is the only library in town." Emily said politely, not wanting to get in between Ben and Greg's feud. She'd been in the middle of it before, and it's not a fun place to be.

"Exactly." Ben said, crossing his arms.

"That doesn't mean it can't be my favorite. In fact, that makes it my favorite by default, Ben." Greg responded.

"Right, well, whatever, that's not the point." Ben responded, clearly annoyed. Ben took a seat at one of the tables near the library desk, done with his conversation with Greg.

"Alright, well, I have to go restock the fantasy section, will you be okay here, Ben?" Emily asked, placing some books on a cart.

"Yeah, I'll be good. Just gonna be working on some show plans." He replied, pulling his laptop out of the black backpack that he brought with him.

"Alright, sounds good." Emily smiled, walking off to the fantasy section of the library. Greg watched her as she left, turning back towards Ben, who was not absorbed in his laptop, typing furiously. Greg narrowed his eyes, watching as he typed. Ben looked up, catching Greg's glare and making a face in response, turning back to his laptop. Greg rolled his eyes, turning a page in his 'Frog Lovers Monthly' magazine. He looked Ben's way again just as Ben looked up from his laptop with narrowed eyes. He closed his laptop, crossing his arms.

"Alright Frickard, what's your problem?" Ben asked, his tone of voice portraying a clear annoyance.

"Problem? I don't have a problem, Ben Arnold, you have a problem. You're the one who keeps glaring at me." Greg responded, setting down his magazine and picking his nails, acting as casual as possible.

"I do not have a problem, Greg. -Actually, you know what, now that I think about it, I do have a problem, and it's you. You're constantly trying to move in on Emily, who, may I remind you, is my girlfriend, not yours. So stop coming in here and stalking her, Greg. It's creepy. You're creepy, dude."

Greg raised an eyebrow,walking over to Ben. "Might I remind you that you can't control what I do. It's not stalking, I'm just coming into my favorite library to read my favorite magazine. So just relax, Ben, and leave me be." He stood at the edge of Ben's table, looking down at him. Ben stood up, and crossed his arms.

"Leave. Her. Alone." He glared down at Greg. Ben was only a couple of inches taller than him, but Greg still had to look up to meet his eyes. As he did, he couldn't help but notice how nice Ben's arms looked in the tight sweatshirt that he wore. Greg was embarrassed by the thought, but pushed it aside as he spoke to Ben.

"Make me." He replied, glaring up at him. Ben's expression changed to one of uncertainty, and Greg felt something twist inside him. He couldn't control his actions as he pulled Ben into an aggressive kiss. Ben stiffened, but slowly relaxed as he kissed back. But only for a second, until he realized what was going on and shoved Greg away.

"What the hell was that, Frickard?" He asked, crimson faced.

"I- don't know." Greg replied, grabbing his magazine. "I- didn't mean to.. I'll be-" He ran out, slamming the door to the library behind him. Ben stood, dazed and confused as to what just happened. Emily came up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Gah-! Oh, Emily, Jack in the box Jesus you scared me."

Emily laughed a little, taking her boyfriend's hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She paused, looking at Ben's face and taking in the strong blush on his cheeks. "Are you okay?"

Ben's blush intensified as he thought about what just occurred. "I- Yeah, I'm good." He rubbed the back of his with his free hand. "I- uh- I think I'm gonna head out, I just remembered I had this- this thing. I'm sorry, I wish I could stay I just- I gotta go." He said, gathering his things and planting a quick kiss on Emily's cheek. She furrowed her brow as she watched him hurry out, shaking her head slowly.

"Alright, bye. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow!" He yelled back to her, hurrying out the door. He needed to figure out what happened with Frickard, and what the hell to do about it.

Frickard ran all the back to his house, his face as red as could be. He sat down in his room, taking a deep breath and trying to process what just happened. He rubbed his head, feeling insane. He kissed Ben Arnold- Ben Arnold, his mortal enemy! How could he do that? And how could he... how could he feel so okay with it? It was wrong how...how right it felt. He thought for a while and began to come up with a idea, a plan. He had something to offer to ben-and Emily. The both of them. He had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just all so fucking weird. I love it.**

Sammy knew something was up. Ben was acting weird all through the broadcast, ignoring texts, acting jumpy, and ignoring all of Sammys comments on it. So, as soon as the broadcast ended, he had to talk.

"Alright ben, what's your problem?" He asked as they gathered their things to get out of the station.

"P-Problem? Pff, I don't have a problem." He said, very obviously lying.

"Ben." Sammy said, Dad voicing his friend.

"Don't dad voice me Sammy." He rolled his eyes, shouldering his backpack. "Everything's cool."

"Did you and Emily have a fight?" He asked, a twinge of concern to his voice. Sammy knew how much Emily meant to Ben.

"No! We're fine, everything's fine! But uh- I'm gonna skip out on Rose's today though, if that's okay. I really just want to go home."

Sammy frowned. It wasn't like Ben to skip out on Rose's, not unless he had a really good reason. "Ben, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Ben looked down. He couldn't tell Sammy about this. This was something he had to deal with by himself. "Yeah, I know man. Trust me though, I'm fine. I'll uh- see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Sammy replied, getting in his car. The worried feeling in his stomach did not cease, however, and as he drove off, he made a promise to himself to check in on Ben again later today.

Ben sighed a sigh of relief as he watched his best friend drive off. It's not that he didn't want to talk to Sammy about it, it's just that… he didn't want to talk to Sammy about it. He didn't know how he felt about it and he certainly couldn't express those emotions out loud. He sighed, starting up his car and driving home. The short drive down the mountain took him to his in no time, but it did give him a bit of alone time to think about what happened. He kissed Frickard. Well, he didn't kiss him, Frickard kissed Ben. But still, it's weird. And what's even weird is that...is that it didn't feel entirely wrong to him. His head was spinning as he got out of his car, making his way to his door.

"Benjamin Arnold." A familiar voice behind him made him practically jump out of his skin. Or maybe, hop would be a better term to use here. He turned around to see Greg Frickard standing in his driveway.

"Go away, Frickard. You're quite literally the very last person I'd like to talk to right now." He said, not looking at Greg, and fumbling to get his keys in the door.

"Well I want to talk to you, Ben. We need to discuss what happened yesterday."

"We definitely do not need to discuss what happened yesterday- In fact, nothing happened yesterday! We have nothing to speak about, because nothing happened." Ben finally managed to unlock the door, closing the door on Greg.  
Greg sighed, annoyed with Ben's unwillingness to discuss what happened. He sat down on the chairs on Ben's porch, thinking through the events of the previous day. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, and he began to doubt his plan. He glanced at the door, standing up and taking a deep breath. He knocked. No response. He knocked again, harder, longer, and still, there was nothing. By this point, he was annoyed. He tried the door, and was surprised to find that it was open. Ben must not have remembered to lock it. He opened the door, walking inside. He looked around, searching for Ben, feeling a little guilty for the fact that he seemed to have broken into Ben's house. If he got mad, then there'd definitely be a call to Troy, and Granny would not be happy if she found out he was arrested for breaking and entering. He took a deep breath. "Ben?" He asked, his voice echoing down the hallway. Where'd he go? "I just wanna give you something. It will only take a minute." He called out, searching the rooms. He then heard the water running upstairs. He walked down the hall to the bathroom, knocking on the door. He heard the water shut off, and Ben shouted out. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Greg. Greg Frickard." Greg replied, pulling out a piece of paper from his backpack.

"Greg?! What the- Get out of my house! I'll call Troy, this is breaking and entering!" He shouted, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Wait, just hear me out- or at least let me leave my proposal here."

"P-proposal?! What the hell are you talking about, Greg?" He asked, confused as could be.

"Have… have you ever heard of fifty shades of grey?" Greg asked.

"Of course. What's the point of this? What are you trying to say?"

"I'm proposing that you, me, and the lovely miss Emily Potter create… an arrangement."

"Are you… are you trying to propose a sex contract, Greg? I don't- I never want to- That's disgusting!" He shouted, his eyes wide.

Greg raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Fine. I'll leave… But I'll put the proposal on the table. Just, think about it, Ben. Just think about it. And talk to Emily." He said, as he walked out of the house. Ben listened for the door to close, letting out a sigh of relief. What the hell was that? Frickard was insane, the whole idea was insane. Yet… at the same time, it didn't feel that crazy. Perhaps… Perhaps he would talk to Emily about it. Maybe… maybe it wasn't that insane.


	3. Chapter 3

**What is this.**

Ben really wasn't sure how to broach the subject with Emily.

'Hey, it's me, I just wanted to talk to you about perhaps being in an open relationship with my mortal enemy' wasn't exactly the type of thing you say over the phone.

In fact, it really wasn't the thing that you say anywhere. Pretty awkward thing to say.

After Ben finished his shower he made his way down to the library, with complete confidence to go talk to Emily about the idea. As he made the drive, the confidence drained from his body and he got nervous. His stomach churned, full of butterflies, as he pulled into the mostly empty parking lot of the library. It was rarely busy during the day, besides the odd stay at home mom and the elderly of king falls. He locked his car door and looked up at the library, taking a deep breath. He walked to the door and…

Nothing. He stood there and stared at the library doors, not moving. A voice inside him told him to go in there, talk to her confidently, telling her he may be wanting to do… unspeakable things with that frog loving fuck.

The other part of him told him to turn around and go back home, forgetting this mess ever started. Maybe play with peas, enjoy a nice cup of coffee, and read the gazette. He sighed, knowing that he had to go in there, to talk to her.

He really didn't want to though.

Ben took a deep breath and pushed through the double doors of the library, and immediately locked eyes with Emily.

"Hey Ben!" She smiled, her voice perky. He took a deep breath, smiling back.

"Hey, Emily. I uh- When you break? I wanna talk to you-uh, in private." He said, his voice cracking. The nerves were really getting to him.

Emily raised an eyebrow, her heart dropping to her stomach as she looked at him. She had a terrible feeling about this, a feeling that he'd break up with her. She kept her smile on, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Oh? My break is in about five minutes. I just gotta put these books back on the shelf and then we can talk."

"Okay-Great! I'm gonna go sit somewhere. Uh, have fun putting the books away." He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck and walking over to one of nearby table. He tapped his fingers on the table, staring at the wall ahead of him. He didn't flinch as a woman sat down next to him, scooting closer. Ben looked up when the women tapped his shoulder, locking eyes with those of Cynthia Higgenbottom. "Uh, hi, mrs. Higgenbottom." He said, looking at her, his expression confused as well as uncomfortable. He was well aware of her crush on him, due to the call from her strange sons, brad and chad.

"What are you doing at library at this time, Ben Arnold?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Ben frowned, furrowing his brows.

"Well, I'm here to talk to Emily, Mrs. Higginbotham." He said, like it was obvious, which it should be.

"Talk to her about what?" She asked, crossing her arms. Cynthia hoped it was breaking up with her. She was sick of this little library girl in a relationship with her radio host. If they were breaking up, then maybe she would have a chance with him.

She'd have to get rid of mr. Higgenbottom first though.

As Cynthia fantasied, she didn't realize that emily had come for ben, and they were walking off together. Hmm.. guess she'll dream about ben arnold next time.

Ben and Emily walked to the break room in the library, sitting down at one of the tables in the room. Ben looked at Emily, his stomach a mess of nerves as he looked over his girlfriend. She frowned, looking back at him and furrowing her brows.

"Is… Is everything okay, Ben? Is this about… us?" She asked, concerned. "Are you… are you breaking up with me?"

"God, no! Emily, no, never, I don't think I ever could- Emily no. I wouldn't ever break up with you." He took her hands, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Relief flowed through Emily, letting out a breath. "Oh, thank god. What… What's this about, then?"

Ben took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Okay, this is gonna shock you…"

"Ben, I live in king falls. Nothing will shock me." She said confidently.

Ben bit his lip. It was now or never. "I… well… I…" He took a deep breath. "Emily, I was thinking… I want to have a sex contract with Greg Frickard."

Emily stared at him in silence, her jaw practically on the floor.

It was silent for a full minute before Emily said something.

"What the fuck, Ben Arnold."


End file.
